dungeonsdragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Phantasmal Force
This spell creates a visual illusion of whatever the caster desires. Phenomenally flexible, it is this spell that is considered one of the foundational illusion spells. Often augmented with Audible Glamer. An Improved version of the spell also exists. It is easier to use than the original, though of higher level, enabling the caster to maintain concentration even while moving, and allowing the spell to last for some time after concentration ends. Original D&D ''Phantasmal Forces'' The spell was introduced in Men & Magic, part of the original boxed set. Illusionists were given this spell in their debut in The Strategic Review 1-4. Dragon Magazine #12 preserved this spell on the Illusionist list, at 1st level. *'Spell Level': 2 (magic-user) or 1 (illusionist) *'Range' 24" Creates illusions of whatever the caster envisions -- a "projected mental image." The spell lasts as long as the caster concentrates, unless touched by some living creature. Damage caused by the illusion is real if the illusion is believed to be real, though since the spell ends upon touching a living creature, an illusion of anything making contact would be untenable. See Also: Improved Phantasmal Force Spectral Forces * Spell Level 3 * Range 24" This variant was introduced in The Strategic Review, with the debut of the Illusionist class. It is cast as phantasmal forces, but the illusionist can move while employing the spell, it includes sound, smell, and temperature parts of the illusion, the illusion isn't destroyed by touch, and it lasts for up to 5 turns after the illusionist stops concentrating. ''Permanent Illusion'' Dragon Magazine #1 introduced this spell to the Illusionist spell list. * Spell Level 6 * Range 24" The spell is cast as phantasmal forces, but the illusionist can move while employing the spell, it includes sound, smell, and temperature parts of the illusion, the illusion isn't destroyed by touch, and it is permanent, until dispelled. ''Programmed Illusion'' Dragon Magazine #1 introduced this spell to the Illusionist spell list. * Spell Level 6 * Range 24" * Duration 12 turns. The spell is cast as phantasmal forces, but the illusionist can move while employing the spell, it includes sound, smell, and temperature parts of the illusion, the illusion isn't destroyed by touch, and the caster need not concentrate to direct it -- the illusion performs some action without direction from the caster. AD&D Phantasmal Force Debuted in the Player's Handbook as a magic-user spell. Creats a visual illusion (explicitly without auditory components) of any object, creature, or force that the caster desires, as long as the illusion's area falls within the area of effect. The illusion affects all creatures who believe in it, including causing them to take damage from illusory dangers (such as phantasmal missiles or falling into a phantasmal pit of spikes). The spell lasts until struck (unless the caster makes the illusion react appropriately), or until the caster's concentration is broken, such as by movement, or taking damage. While the spell is ongoing, the caster can move it as long as it doesn't move from the range. Disbelief allows the creature to save vs. spell, with success seeing the illusion as such, and giving allies they warn +4 to their own saving throws. Creatures are immune to the illusion if they cannot see it, and undead are immune to the illusion. DM's Advice: The caster must know the thing that they are making an illusion of fairly well. A caster who has never seen a dragon or cast a fireball will make a poor illusion of those things. See Also: Improved Phantasmal Force AD&D 2e Creats a visual illusion (explicitly without auditory components) of any object, creature, or force that the caster desires, as long as the illusion's area falls within the area of effect. The illusion affects all creatures who believe in it, including causing them to take damage from illusory dangers (such as phantasmal missiles or falling into a phantasmal pit of spikes). The spell lasts until struck (unless the caster makes the illusion react appropriately), or until the caster's concentration is broken, such as by movement, or taking damage. While the spell is ongoing, the caster can move it as long as it doesn't move from the range. Disbelief allows the creature to save vs. spell, with success seeing the illusion as such, and giving allies they warn +4 to their own saving throws. Creatures are immune to the illusion if they cannot see it, and undead are also immune. See Also: Improved Phantasmal Force 3e D&D: "Silent Image" 3e D&D included a substantively similar spell to phantasmal force, but due to the specific meaning of "phantasm" in that edition, it re-named the spell to something clearer. Spell Details *'Spell Level': Bard 1, Sorcerer 1, Wizard 1 *'Schools': Illusion (Figment) *'Components': Verbal, Somatic, Focus (a bit of fleece) *'Casting Time': Standard Action *'Range': Long (400 ft + 40 ft/level) *'Effect': Visual figment up to four 10-ft cubes, + one 10-ft. cube per level (shapable) *'Duration': Concentration *'Saving Throw': Will Disbelief (if interacted with) Description This spell creates the image of an object, creature, or force, as visualized by the caster. It does not include sound, smell, texture, temperature, or other sensory effects. The image can be moved throughout the duration of the spell, within the spell's range. Uses As a Figment, Silent Image isn't useful for dealing damage. It remains a highly effective and flexible distraction mechanism, however, accurately recreating any image the caster hopes to project. Pathfinder Variant The Pathfinder version of silent image is nearly the same as 3e's version of the spell. In addition to the above classes, it also appears on the Magus spell list. 4e D&D Neither Phantasmal Force(s) nor Silent Image made an appearance in 4e D&D. Individual illusion utility powers and attack powers may be able to duplicate some of the specific kinds of effects of previous edition's spells, including doing damage or working as a distraction. 5e D&D 5e D&D contains a revised "Phantasmal Force" spell, which retains the spirit of the original spell, affecting only a single creature. Spell Details Phantasmal Force 2nd-level Illusion * Casting Time: 1 action * Range: 60 feet * Components: V, S, M (a bit of fleece) * Duration: Concentration, up to 1 minute Description You craft an illusion that takes root in the mind of a creature that you can see within range. The target must make an Intelligence saving throw. On a failed save, you create a phantasmal object, creature or other visible phenomenon of your choice that is no larger than a 10-foot cube and that is perceivable only to the target for the duration. This spell has no effect on undead or constructs. The phantasm includes sound, temperature, and other stimuli, also evident only to the creature. The target can use its action to examine the phantasm with an Intelligence (Investigation) check against your spell save DC. If the check succeeds, the target realizes that the phantasm is an illusion, and the spell ends. While a target is affected by the spell, the target treats the phantasm as if it were real. The target rationalizes any illogical outcomes from interacting with the phantasm. For example, a target attempting to walk across a phantasmal bridge that spans a chasm falls once it steps onto the bridge. If the target survives the fall, it still believes that the bridge exists and comes up with some other explanation for its fall-it was pushed, it slipped, or a strong wind might have knocked it off. An affected target is so convinced of the phantasm's reality that it can even take damage from the illusion. A phantasm created to appear as a creature can attack the target. Similarly, a phantasm created to appear as fire, a pool of acid, or lava can burn the target. Each round on your turn, the phantasm can deal 1d6 psychic damage to the target if it is in the phantasm's area or within 5 feet of the phantasm, provided that the illusion is of a creature or hazard that could logically deal damage, such as by attacking. The target perceives the damage as a type appropriate to the illusion. Silent Image 5e D&D also contains the "Silent Image" spell once again. Spell Details *'Spell Level' 1 *'School': Illusion *'Components': Verbal, Somatic, Material (a bit of fleece) *'Casting Time' 1 Action *'Range': 60 ft. *'Duration': Concentration, up to 10 minutes. Description The caster creates the purely visual image of an object, creature, or some visible phenomenon that is no larger than a 15-ft. cube. The illusion explicitly does not contain other sensory effects. The caster can use an action to move the illusion, and can make the illusion's movement appear natural. Interacting with the image reveals it to be an illusion (things can pass through it), and someone can investigate the illusion without interacting with it by making an Intelligence (Investigation) check against the spell's save DC. Those who discern the illusion for what it is can see through it. Uses Silent Image remains a highly effective and flexible distraction mechanism, remarkably versatile, and even able to obscure and hide creatures (as long as the illusion is not investigated in detail). Sources OD&D: Men & Magic, The Strategic Review 1-4 1e: Player's Handbook 2e: Wizard's Spell Compendium 3e: http://www.d20srd.org/srd/spells/silentImage.htm Pathfinder: http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/silent-image 5e: Player's Handbook Category:OD&D Spell Category:Level 1 Spell Category:Level 2 Spell Category:Magic-User Spell Category:Illusionist Spell Category:Level 3 Spell Category:Illusion Spell Category:Mage Spell Category:Common Spell Category:Phantasmal Force Category:Spells